Their wedding
by Mystic-bubbles
Summary: ‘I can do this,’ she repeated in her mind. ‘I already live with him, I’ve already slept with him, and I’m already…’
1. Their Wedding

At the light of dawn, Hermione Granger climbed out from underneath her warm sheets, groped for her dressing robe in the dark, Hermione's bare feet found the cool floor and she padded, across the hall to a second guest room, where Ginny Weasley, her Maid of Honour, was sleeping curled up next to Hermione's large, purring cat.

Hermione stroked its head lightly before she opened the blind with a flip noise that startled Ginny out of her sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she glared at her friend before she remembered what day it was, and jumped out of bed, wide awake. "Oh Merlin-your hair-dress-" she stammered. "Oh, no, we've got to-"

Hermione shook her head, smiling. "We've got five hours Gin. I'm not moving until I've had something to eat."

"Right." Ginny laughed, ceasing the frantic search of her dress. "You're the bride-you're supposed to be the nervous one, not me." She rummaged through her closet and found something to wear. "Meet you downstairs, then?"

Ginny poked her head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. "Wait! No one's supposed to see you except me, the bridesmaids, and, naturally, your mum and mother-in-law. What do you want to do? I'll just bring you breakfast,"

Hermione shrugged. "If you don't mind...but bring me some strong coffee, will you? Dealing with Pansy is going to take some energy."

The water had been running, but now it was shut off, and Ginny's voice echoed from the bathroom. "She's here?"

"Didn't you know? She's helping the bridesmaids - she didn't 'consent' to come until last week, and I couldn't very well deny her a place-"

"Well, anything she says, just ignore her. She is family. Cruel as it may be."

Hermione laughed. "Very true." She headed for the door. "Knock the chorus to hazel eyes, all right?"

"All right. if I must." The door clicked softly behind the bride-to-be. Ginny finished washing up - having taken long bath the night before - and dried her face with a towel before slipping the blue day dress over her head.

Hermione's calmness had unfortunately disappeared by the time Ginny reached her room and knocked hazel eyes. She flung open the door and practically dragged Ginny inside before bolting the lock behind them. Ginny handed her the tray and watched as the frazzled bride sat down on the bed and drank the coffee, hands shaking.

"Oh, Gin, I'm so worried about my dress; what if he doesn't like it?"

"You'll look absolutely beautiful, Mione."

Hermione smiled wryly. She nibbled at a corner of her lip slice. "I've got to do my hair, and makeup, and..."

"You can't do your hair until you've got your robe on," Ginny said. She took the teacup and set it on Hermione's dresser, then opened the closet and searched for the pale green robe. "Here, change into this. I'll be right back, I'm getting mine."

A few minutes later, Hermione was having her hair brushed carefully by her muggle friend Annie as she sat before the vanity in her soft robe.

Over the last hour, Ginny had put on mini wrestling match with Hermione's long tresses, as well as several litres of Sleek-Easy Potion. Hermione's hair was just not going to lay down straight no matter what. While it no longer resembled the bushy mass with which she usually had to contend, it was still unusually full and difficult to manage.

Hermione's hair shone, by the time Annie was done brushing it. She had elected to go without her wand for the day, having her hair done the way she loved most-by two close friends. She glanced at Sabrina's reflection and smiled as the other woman took a lock of shimmering hair and began to wind it carefully.

Hermione Granger looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a different person, or so she thought, with her hair pulled halfway up and entwined with a single white tiger lily and silver-white ribbon trailing down the back. She carefully turned and gave Annie a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried.

Annie and Ginny smiled. "Mione, you look beautiful. When he sees you he'll just die!"

"Annie he can't die till after the wedding night!!"

"GINNY!"

"Right. Sorry Mione!"

"Whatever, your turn!"

Ginny chosen to have her hair pulled partway back with a sprig of tiny deep-blue-and-lavender flowers attached. Annie expertly twisted a knot of shining mahogany-auburn hair and fixed it in place with a clip- Annie would put the flowers in as a final touch-before they both turned to their makeup.

"Ok I need something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue"

"Ooh that's easy," Annie cried out. "Something new, well that's the dress!"

"Something borrowed this." Ginny said fastening a small silver-and-pale-green necklace from Hermione's mother-in-law.

"Omg, something old!" Hermione ran to her table and took out a silver bracelet with four small diamonds in it. "From our first date."

"Add blue, the blue drop earrings with silver fastenings." Annie handed them to Hermione

"Now the DRESS!

So what do you think, Ginny?" Hermione turned in the mirror and doubtfully eyed her appearance.

Gin who was already in her purple dress and messing with her hair turned to look at her best friend

"Wow..."

Hermione's dress was incredible she looked like a princess. It was cut low across the front and beautifully embroidered in white and pure silver, leaving her shoulders bare. The edges of the neckline and semi-transparent sleeves had delicate filigree along them, and the barest outlines of tiny leaves and vines trailed down her front in shimmering strands.

The skirt, of semi-translucent stiffer material over white flowing taffeta, flared outward to meet rows upon rows of softer layers at the bottom. It looked like a Victorian-era masterpiece, minus the corset; even the back had a slender line of tiny mother-of-pearl buttons from her shoulder blades to her waist.

At this moment Harry who was best man but would also be giving her away came in to the room.

"You look like an angel Hermione really"

"Thanks Harry, would you?" Hermione held up the veil

"It would be my pleasure"

"Anyway, you girls all ready it's a quarter to one."

She gasped. "It is? Oh, thank you, Sirius, I'll tell everyone...oh, I can't believe I didn't..."

"Hey, hey, calm down, Miss Perfect." He smiled slyly. "You're not supposed to be nervous. That's the mother-of-the-bride's job. Besides," he looked down and grinned, "you're not wearing any shoes. Might need those, y'know."

"Right. See you, then."

Hermione paced the room, waiting for her cue when she would get in line behind her four bridesmaids; Ginny, Luna, Parvati and Annie and her goddaughter and flower girl Lilly Potter (Harry and Ginny's first) 'I can do this,' she repeated in her mind. 'I already live with him, I've already slept with him, and I'm already...'

Her thoughts were distracted when the doors to her room were roughly pushed open and in stormed Pansy. She locked the doors behind her and sat down on the couch in front of Hermione. "Sit down, Granger; I have something that I need to say before you go through with this."

Hermione did as she was told. Though she and Pansy weren't the best of friends, she couldn't really ignore the ex-Slytherin. She was family.

"I just wanted to say congratulations and..." she sighed. "Ygave me your blessing on my wedding day. And I said I didn't need your approval." Hermione nodded,

"I lied. Deep inside it mattered to me, and I thank you forsaying it. So, even if it doesn't matter to you, I wanted to let you know that, you have my blessing." She stood up to leave,

"I want the best for you and Draco, Hermione, and I hope we can go back to being friends?" She made to leave, but not before Hermione gave her a hug. 'Thank you, it really does mean a lot, more than you know'

---

She made her way down the aisle the place was full of old Hogwarts students, muggle friends and family.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry who was giving her away smiled down at her. He knew perfectly well that Hermione wanted nothing more than to get married to her one true love and to his best friend.

"Harry! You know I want to! I just... what if he doesn't like my dress? Or my hair? Or my shoes? Or my fa- "Hermione stop! You know he'll love you no matter what you wear or how you look! Calm down!"

"I know your right. I'm just freaked" she said and drew a breath.

"Well suck it up miss perfect, it's time!"

Harry took his friends and placed them gently onto her fiancés, smiling he bent down to Hermione and whispered "Remember Mione this is your day." then took his seat next to Ginny.

Standing at the alter before his almost-wife; Draco Malfoy truly believed he had never seen such a beautiful woman in all his life. Taking her hand to place their wedding ring, their symbol of undying devotion to each other, he first kissed her hand and mouthed "I love you." Hermione smiled, a light blush spreading across her cheeks and nose as she realized she loved the fact that Draco could still make her blush.

She placed her ring upon his finger and thus placed the seal on their contract. "I love you too."

"You may now kiss the bride," the pastor instructed and Draco wasted no time placing his lips upon his newly wedded wife's. And it was one of the best kisses he'd ever given her.

After their ceremony and wedding party had finished, the two sat in the back of their expensive white limo on the way to the airport. Draco and Hermione were looking at the box of letters their friends had given them to read on the plane. (Because they were too lazy to give real speeches.)

Harry's letter was the longest and the one that truly touched Hermione's heart:

_To Hermione,_

_Well what can I say? Hermione you've been one of my best friends for years. I love you, to me you are a sister. And even when I was being an ass you still had my back, you were most of the reason why I didn't quit in the war. People were dieing, but I would never have done the things i did if it wasn't for you, and I'll always love you for it. Even Ron gave his life for you that's how much he loved you. I know that at one point thought I blamed you for his death, but the truth is... I never did. How could I?_

_ He told me he'd give his life for us both and he did; don't ever think it was wrong or that it was your fault because it wasn't. It never was. So I wish you the best of luck in your life and I hope we'll still be friends even when we're old and cranky (some more than others...) I guess what I'm saying is that... I love you 'Mione' always will, I know I've said it before but it's true, so don't ever change._

_Draco,_

_I've known you as long as I've known Hermione and it's strange to think back and see that we started out hating each other and now not only are you married to one of my best friends but you are my second best friend! I just wanted to say that I've never thought I'd meet a man who I would like Hermione to be with, but I can assure you I think you come very close. You match her in every way, your smart, funny, generous (when you want to be.) and so much more. I know it sounds like I'm writing a love letter to you. (But I just didn't know what to write so I asked Gin.) So anyway I know you're the man that's meant to be with our 'Mione' but be warned hurt her in any way and I will kill you faster than you can say 'expelliarmus' best friend or not. Got that? So whatever I'll say my good byes. And again good luck!_

_Love Harry, _

_Ps. Hermione there's a letter Ron asked me to give you after the war while he was in St Mungo's._

Hermione read Harry's letter and had to let a few tears drop before moving on to Ron's. While Draco scowled at the thought of him hurting his wife.

_To Mione and Draco..._

_In case you're wondering I always knew you two would get together. Even before you knew it the look in the ferret's eyes when he insulted you. I could tell his heart wasn't in it. So when Harry came and told me you were engaged it didn't really surprise me that much what surprised me was how I found out that I was happy for you both. I mean people always thought you and I would go the distance get married, get a house, have kids etc... but it wasn't me you wanted and I'm okay with that really!_

_And I know that if your reading this than I've probably passed on, I'm guessing I die saving you're life while your in a coma in a room down the hall from mine with Draco by your side, Hermione whatever you do don't blame yourself for what I did! I told Harry I would put you two before myself and I did, no big. What's done is done. But I bet your wondering why I did it? Because I love you! You're like a sister to me and I want you to be happy even if you're happy with Draco! Who cares as long as you're happy it doesn't matter!_

_But Draco be warned hurt her and Harry and my sprit will kick your ass back to Hogwarts got that? Seriously treat her right Draco and keep her happy because Hermione is the best thing that could possibly happen to you, plus I wouldn't want to see her with anyone else!_

_So good luck and be happy (and safe) I don't what to have to meet you up here till your old and wrinkled either of you!_

_Love forever Ron Weasley._

Again Hermione cried that was the best thing Ron could have ever said to her and she was so happy he approved of Draco.

'Thank you Ron' as she closed her eyes to say this Draco put a hand over hers and said, "he was a good man Mione and a great friend, but what's with everyone threatening me?"

She smiled and leaned over to kiss her husbands lips. "It's quite elementary my dear Mr. Malfoy."

"Well Mrs Malfoy, I do think it's time to travel the world, don't you think?" Draco said as her kissed her again.

"Oh I do! First stop Rome!" Hermione laughed.

"Actually I was thinking first stop hotel room, if you catch my drift." He smiled at her suggestive tone, "oh I do think that would be an interesting start to our honeymoon."

"Well then," he exclaimed throwing the pamphlets away from him and pulling Hermione closer. "I couldn't agree more."

He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her again. For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy had never wanted to see a hotel room so badly.


	2. Fifteen years later

**_Fifteen years later_**

**Prologue**

The last time everyone got together like this they had been at Hermione and Draco's wedding. So for everyone to agree to this was completely crazy. It had been exactly fifteen years since their wedding and in that time Hermione and Draco had already had two children.

Their first was, Alexander Lucius Malfoy who had just turned fourteen. Alex had silvery grey eyes; his hair was as blond as his fathers and reached all the way to his ears. There's really no wonder he never listened to anyone. (Except his father of course.) He was Beater of his Quidditch team, and destined to become prefect. And the most sought after boy in his year.

Even by older students. (Like father like son.) From time to time you could almost believe that Alex was the son of the devil (quite hard to believe he didn't get into Slytherin.) But he also took his mothers intelligence and house, to Draco's grand annoyance Alex was in Gryffindor.

Their next child was Nicola Annaliese Malfoy

Nickyi had big blue shining eyes that held so much happiness they were almost glowing. Now Nicky's eyes were very powerful, apart from rendering any man to her will. They would turn a very startling grey when she was mad. Her hair was incredibly shiny it was a very light brown that looked incredible next to her blue eyes.

Her face reminded one much of an angel with a healthy glow from the sun. She was perfect in every way, with her extraordinary intelligence that equalled to her mothers, her sly way of getting everything she wanted (you can so tell she's Draco's girl!) Nicki was in Slytherin and Seeker on her Quidditch team. (Much to her fathers delight.) Alex and Nickyi could almost be twins they were so alike if not for the fact that she was a year younger than him.

It was actually Alexander and Nicola's idea to get the whole family together for Christmas needless to say there was enough space at the Malfoy manor for all of them.

**Present**

A light snow had fallen on the eve of Christmas as a party was being prepared in the Malfoy Manor. Everyone had been invited, Ginny, Harry and their kids, Lilly Hermione Potter and James Sirius Potter, Jessica Molly Potter

Blaise and Pansy got married after she was sure she was over Ron's death, and they now had four lovely kids Emily, Aidan, Andrea and Roderick. Though Emily was Ron's daughter Blaise treated her like his own.

Everyone sat by the fire as Alex played the piano for the adults. They were all the best of friends, Lilly, Jessica, Roderick and Nicky were all in Slytherin. And James, Alex and Aidan Andrea were in Gryffindor.

"I think I'll go find Nicky." Alex said as he played the last note.

"Alright dear," Hermione said while drinking her tea. "I can't believe he still can't stand being away from his sister for more than 5 minutes."

"It's like their twins, almost like Andrea and Roderick." Blaise said while looking around the room.

"Now they're at Hogwarts their 3 and 4th year"

"Second and fifth for others." Harry interrupted.

"Right you are mate." Blaise nodded.

"It seems like just yesterday we were in Hogwarts," Draco said while staring into the fire, "How time flies."

"I know what you mean- soon they'll be leaving for Hogwarts University and all that then it'll be Grandma this and Grandpa that." Hermione smiled in spite of how annoyed being called Grandma would make her.

"Ah my dear, you could never look a day over 25!" Draco laughed as he pulled his wife to him.

"Oh! How sweet! Why can't you ever be that sweet Harry?" Ginny was glaring daggers at him; he instantly took her hand fingering her wedding ring and said in the most solemn voice he could master.

"_Violets are blue_

_Roses are red _

_Thank you Draco _

_For now I shall be _

_Hit on the head!" _

The whole room burst into laughter as Ginny hit Harry over the head repeatedly with a pillow.

"Nice one mate!" Blaise snorted "it's your fault really Gin you married him!"

"Oh and you could do better could you then?" Blaise smiled an extremely Slytherin smile at her then nodded.

"_Roses are Red _

_Violets are Blue _

_I love your sex _

_But I love you to!" _

"BLAISE! There are children about!" Hermione almost yell completely mortified. But Blaise couldn't exactly answer with Pansy's tongue in his mouth.

"All right Draco your turn!"

Draco smirked his incredible smirk at Harry, turning to look at Hermione he looked deep into her eyes, and repeated the poem he had read to her on the eve of their very first Christmas as a married couple.

_It was just twelve months ago  
Since my special wish was made  
A wish you thought so simple  
For which a fortune I'd have paid_

_And now it's our first Christmas  
In our first little house  
But I hope the first of many  
With my beautiful new spouse_

_This year my wish is simpler still  
On this Christmas day with you  
May our hearts be always filled with love  
And the stockings be filled with you_

And just to show off he repeated the poem from their first ever date.

_I never knew  
When I wished for you  
That the wish I wished  
Would soon come true_

_I never knew  
When I dreamed of you  
In the dreams I dreamed  
You would love me too_

"Oh _Draco..." _Hermione was practically in tears now.

"You remembered!"

"Of course I did, you slapped me three hours after a said it." Draco said smiling but rubbing his left cheek as he did.

Hermione laughed then kissed him passionately.

"EWW GROSS MUM AND DAD PLAYING TONSIL HOCKEY! YUCK!"

Both Hermione and Draco looked up to see their 13 year old daughter practically gagging. While the rest were really trying not to laugh.

"Your dad just got a bit romantic, with a forgotten poem." Pansy said giggling slightly.

"Ohh a poem I know one!" Everyone turned to Aidan who was standing with Nicky, he gently took her hand and recited

_From the moment I first saw you_  
_I knew you were the one  
From the moment I first held you  
I knew my heart you'd won  
From the moment I first kissed you  
I found what I had yearned_

_From the moment I first touched you  
I felt my love returned  
From the moment I first loved you  
I've known the warmth of love  
From the moment I first saw you  
I've thanked the lord above_

Everyone was silent, apparently quite shocked now had they been at school no one would have moved, Slytherin and Gryffindor, big deal. They were two of the most sought after students at Hogwarts. But they weren't at school. They were in the Malfoy manor; where the father of the most sought after girl at Hogwarts was almost breathing fire.

Zabini's son had just announced his undying love for his daughter, his pride and joy! This was an outrage this was unbelievable! This was...

Before he could even carry on his thought there was a loud bang.

"AIDAN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Alex screamed while chasing after Aidan who had let go of Nicola and had jumped behind his parents with two wide eyes and rambled something.

"ALEX DON'T BESUCH A PRAT!" Nicola yelled while running around the room flushed.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" Alex breathed heavily while sputtering in anger.

"Come on Alex. We're mates. Right? Alex? Mr Malfoy?"

"DRACO!"

Draco had stood up so quickly that he had accidentally pushed Hermione off the chair too.

"Sorry love." Draco apologized without taking his eyes off Aidan.

"Come on dad it's not that bad, I mean we've already kissed an' all!" Nicola sighed as murderous glare was sent towards Aidan as he backed away slowly, "It was the mistletoe!" He then went off running.  
Alex went chasing after Aidan with Draco in toe though before he left he glared at Blaise, "I'm going to kill him then I'm coming back for you."

"Hey! Why me?" Blaise pouted.

"HE'S YOUR SPAWN."

Blaise muttered, "Damn hormonal teenagers."

"Um mum is dad really going to kill him?" Nicola asked

"Oh defiantly." Harry, Pansy, Ginny, Blaise and Hermione said together.

"It's just like going back in time!" Pansy said smirking at Harry.

"Hey come on I wasn't like that! I didn't really kill Draco!" Harry argued.

"No you just threatened to cut off his balls he ever came within two feet of Hermione." Ginny and Hermione laughed at the memory.

"Draco will probably try and get Aidan kicked out of Hogwarts after this, better get the kid an application for another school or something. You're all invited to the funeral of course, if there's anything left of him to put underground." Blaise chuckled heartily

"Oh Merlin, he doesn't mean it does he mum?" Nicola asked a little worriedly. Without waiting for a replied Nicola ran straight out the room.

"It's just history repeating itself," Hermione laughed.


End file.
